One of the Guys
by Boxed Daydream
Summary: Lainey Logan gets roped into being a mothers helper on tour with the Jonas Brothers as they begin to make it. Drama and romance clashes when Lainey has feelings for two of the brothers. LaineyJoeKevin
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Jonas Brothers and own nothing besides the characters in the Logan family. This story was first published on Quizilla under my account kjnjb and I have decided to publish it on Lainey Marie Logan  
Age: 17  
Hair: Brown with streaks of blonde on the top  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 55  
Hometown: Boston, Mass.

(In a three bedroom apartment that Lainey shares with her mom and twin brother in Boston. It's not much but its home.)

"Mom wants to know what kind of pizza you want," Ian said sticking his head into your room. "It being your last night here she said your choice."

Lainey looked up from what she was doing. "Ummmm just cheese!"

"I should have known," and with that he left laughing. She went back to looking down at her suitcase. She began to throw a few pairs of jeans, shorts, skirts, shirts, tanks, shoes, etc. and the other necessities into her suitcase. An hour later that's still pretty much all she had done but now Lainey was attempting to shove things into a duffle bag. She had to take a moment to laugh at the situation - a seventeen year old girl leaving tomorrow morning to go on tour with a group of guys she have never met before only to spend the whole summer baby-sitting their younger brother so the whole family could be together, what was the term her mother had used. Oh yeah a mothers helper but she was getting paid so all in all not a bad deal.

Knock knock knock.

"Hey mom," Lainey said as she sat on the edge of her bed.  
"The pizza is here when your ready, its in the kitchen," she said beginning to lift some clothes and help her daughter attempt to close the overflowing suitcase.

"Thanks," Lainey said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I just wanted to let you know I wont be here in the morning when you leave ok?" Lainey nodded. "Your aunt will be here with Mrs. Jonas and her son at 8 o'clock. Try to be up by at least 7:30."

"Now that is harsh mom," Lainey said smiling at her mother. She hit her daughter's head with an envelope.

"Here this came for you," she said giving the letter to Lainey. She opened it.

"Its a letter from Mrs. Jonas saying that Frankie is very excited to meet me," Lainey began raising an eye brow and laughing. She skimmed through only reading the important parts aloud. "I am to pack two to three days worth of clothes into an overnight bag and everything else in my suitcase. Anytime we reach a hotel the suitcase will be unloaded if necessary and you can exchange the clothes. Otherwise you will be sleeping on the bus in a bunk." Lainey looked up at her mom. She only smiled.

"No one said lifestyles of the famous were easy," Mrs. Logan laughed walking out. "Hey listen I'm proud of you. Remember try and have some fun, it probably won't be all work and not all that bad. Maybe you'll even meet some cute boys," she said raising an eyebrow. "Come say goodbye before you go to bed." With that she was gone. What a summer Lainey thought and rolled her eyes then continued to pack.

(In the limo driving to CT where Lainey will be joining up with the boys and the rest of the band)

Frankie sat across from Lainey looking over and quickly looking away when she would glance at him. After about a half hour of wishing her aunt had come for the ride at least instead of just seeing her off with a stranger she decided if she was going to be spending her summer with this kid she might as well talk to him. He was quiet but cute and seemed to be well behaved so maybe this wont be so bad.

"Hi, I'm Lainey. What's your name?" she asked him extending her hand.

"Frankie," he said quickly not accepting the handshake.

"So are you ready to go on tour?" she tried to keep the conversation going.

"YES!" he screamed.

Mrs. Jonas only laughed. "You have to excuse him Lainey, he misses his brothers when they are on tour so he gets very excited when he gets to see them." Lainey only smiled but then directed the conversation back to Frankie.  
"So how old are you?"

"Six. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she replied. He made a face. "I know that's old to you huh?" He shook his head.

"No. That's how old Joe is," he said matter-of-factly.

"And Joe is one of your brothers?"

"Yup." After about another half hour of small talk Frankie seemed to like Lainey and was now sitting next to her while Mrs. Jonas read a book. Lainey was now playing I spy which became very boring to her after a while considering they were in a limo so everything was black for the most part. But this was what she was here for to play - I spy and things of this nature.

After driving for a few hours the limo finally came to a stop. The door opened and Lainey stepped out running her fingers through her hair, and adjusting her ripped jeans and pink tank. She kicked a rock along the ground with her flip flop and waited for Frankie to exit, but before she could grab he dashed out of the limo and made a mad dash for a set of stairs. "Come on Lainey," he yelled. She looked at Mrs. Jonas, she only smiled and nodded.

"He seems to know where he's going, just keep an eye on him," she offered pulling some papers from her purse.

Lainey nodded. "That's what I'm here for." She tried to grab him before he got to the stairs but she just missed him and he began to climb as she heard music coming from the stage. Oh great, she thought my first day and I can't even keep him from ruining a concert. But she couldn't hear any screaming just then, "JOE!" she heard Frankie yell just in time for her to see him run to a boy in the middle of the stage who scooped him up in one arm.

"Frankie," he screamed back. Pretty soon the band had left the stage and the other two boys in the front had joined Joe around Frankie. Lainey stood there for a second not quite knowing what to do but Frankie took care of that for her. "That's Lainey," he said pointing to you. "She's my new friend. She's gonna come on tour with us." He ran over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her to the circle. Frankie tugged on another boys shirt, "Can I play your guitar?"

The boy nodded and his brown curls bounced as he took off his guitar and handed it to Frankie who sat on the stage floor and began to pluck the strings. "I'm Kevin," said one of the boys sticking out his hand. Lainey took it OWWW she got a static shock. "Sorry," Kevin said with a smile.

"I'm Nick," said another extending his hand as well.

"And I'm…"

"Joe, I know," Lainey said extending her hand.

"Ahh so you've heard of me," he said smiling at the Nick and Kevin.

"Actually no, but if I do remember correctly your name was the one Frankie screamed as he made the mad dash onto the stage." Kevin and Nick both laugh and Joe just rolled his eyes which made her laugh.

"So your gonna be looking after Frankie?" asked Kevin. She nodded.

"So how old are you?" asked Nick creeping closer. When she replied seventeen he backed off a little but that only made Kevin and Joe creep closer.

"Where are you from?" asked Joe.

"Boston."

"Say it, say the sentence," Joe screamed jumping up and down pointing at Lainey. She just laughed. She thought wow he's weird but in a funny way and cute but Kevin had that smile. It never failed to amaze her that other people found her accent to be so enjoyable.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay you get to laugh but what do I get? She replied.

"I…I mean we will surprise you," said Kevin. She caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Ughhhh… fine - Park the car in Harvard Yard" (of course dropping the r's in all the right places). Joe began bouncing around and laughing and pretty soon Nick and Kevin had stopped laughing at Lainey and were now laughing at Joe.

"Kevin can you play now?" Frankie said tugging on his shirt and becoming impatient. Kevin took the guitar and handed it to Nick.

"Uh huh we were just gonna do sound check." He motioned to a chair off to stage right. "You guys can sit here while we do sound check." She whispered thank you to which he winked and Frankie plopped himself down on her lap and began clapping along.


	2. Chapter 2

(Later that night backstage before the show)

Frankie was standing with his mom off to the left as Lainey peeked out into the audience. She saw a sea of hundreds of screaming girls with their many signs. Joe marry me...I love you Nick….Can I be your girlfriend Kevin? She just laughed. "Insane huh?" She turned around to find Joe leaning next to her.

"Yah," she said in amazement. "I mean I guess it didn't hit me until right now how exciting this summer was gonna be."

Joe smiled an winked, "It's only the beginning, you still have the whole summer to go." He began to adjust his in-ear monitor and gave the one minute warning. Nick and Kevin came up to meet him. Frankie was holding Nicks hand and let go to run to Lainey, she scooped him up and held him to the right so he could see into the crowd. Kevin came over and put an arm around her smiling.

"You ready for this?" he asked. Lainey just smiled and said good luck. He gave her shoulder a small squeeze and ran out with the rest of the band and the crowd roared.

(Back in the limo with Frankie and Mrs. Jonas heading to a hotel for the night.)

"So what did you think of your first show?" asked Mrs. Jonas and she stroked Frankie's hair. He had sprawled himself out along the seat and was resting his head on her lap.

"Wow," Lainey laughed.

"Thats what I said the first time I saw their first big show too," Mrs. Jonas said smiling. "Well you got lucky tonight we are sleeping in a hotel. The boys don't have another show until he day after tomorrow so we can take our time." They rode in silence until they reached the hotel. Mrs. Jonas grabbed Lainey's hand, "It's nice to have another female around."

She woke Frankie up who was only up long enough to hop into Lainey's arms and fall asleep on her shoulder.

(In the lobby of the hotel.)

Lainey walked in carrying the sleeping Frankie and dragging her duffle bag behind her. Mrs. Jonas was talking to a group of people Lainey didn't know but it appeared they were discussing room situations. "Here let me get that," a voice from behind her called, as Kevin swooped down and grabbed herduffle bag slinging it over his shoulder. Lainey whispered thanks so as not to wake Frankie and adjusted his head slightly. Lainey noticed Kevin was already in his night clothes, and Joe and Nick soon entered also wearing their night clothes, they must have changed on the bus she thought to herself.

"He's already asleep," Nick said. "Well you got lucky tonight." Lainey just nodded and smiled.

"Okay you five are going to share a room," Mrs. Jonas said handing Kevin the key. Lainey's eyes grew wide. She was sharing a room with four guys she just met?!?!?! Yes they are very nice and she was guessing they wouldn't do anything it was more of the matter of she was the only girl in a room full of boys. "I'll be in the next room over if you need anything or if Frankie needs me," Mrs. Jonas said snapping Lainey out of her trance. She walked off towards the group again.

"We're on the second floor," Kevin said and began to lead the way. Lainey just followed in silence.

(In the hotel room)

"Here we go," Kevin said opening the door to the hotel room. He held open the door for her and she walked to the bed closest toher and placed Frankie under the covers. Lainey looked around - it was an average hotel room; two beds, a bathroom, a TV, a table, a few chairs and a cot.

"I'll share with Frankie," Joe said and plopped himself down. Nick jumped on the other one.

"Where do you want your bag?" Kevin asked.

"Oh sorry I can take it," Lainey said reaching for it.

"Just tell me where."

"Over by the closet I guess. Thank you," she said smiling at him.

"Oh no problem," he smiled back at her. His eyes caught her off guard andshe seemed to be staring into them for what felt like forever. knock knock knock. Saved by the door. Lainey blushed and looked away as he walked by her to get the door.

Mrs. Jonas entered. "Goodnight you guys. Oh Frankie is out cold, well any problems you know where I am. Here are his clothes for tomorrow." Lainey took them and placed them on the dresser. "We will be leaving at ten so be ready to go by quarter of okay?" A chorus of okays came from the room and she left.

Lainey took a seat on the cot and looked around. "Well I guess I'm gonna go get ready for bed," Lainey said. They nodded and she grabbed some clothes out of her duffle bag and went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of pink pants and a white tank top, she threw her hair up and brushed her teeth. She walked out to find all the guys talking but when they saw her it became quiet. "If this awkward silence is gonna happen every time I walk into a room then its gonna be a long summer," she said plopping down on the cot trying to make herself comfortable. They all laughed.

Joe looked over at Lainey and she caught his eyes. He walked over to her, "Here," he said extending his hand towards her.

"What is it?"she asked.

"It looks like my hand," Joe said with a smirk.

"I know that," Lainey said grabbing it and standing up. He sat on the cot.

He looked at her looking at him in bewilderment. "Go sleep on the bed. I'm not gonna let a girl sleep on a cot like this when there is a perfectly good bed over there. So go before I change my mind," he said looking up at her.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes but now because you took so long I get a hug," he said winking at her. She just laughed and bent down to give him one, it seemed like he held her a little longer then he had to.

"Ahem," Kevin coughed. Lainey pulled away and walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. Joe began to play a game on his phone. "So," Nick said sitting up to see over Kevin. "You never told us your full name?"

"Lainey Logan," Lainey said.

"Nice," Kevin said quickly adding, "So how did you get this job?"

"From what I understand my aunt and your mom have been friends since they were kids. At a party last month you mom was telling her how she wanted to try and find a mothers helper so she could bring Frankie and spend some time on the tour with you. My aunt mentioned that I was good with kids and free for the summer and then she talked to my mom...which brings me here," she finished and looked back at Nick.

"Do you have any siblings?" he questioned.

"One, My twin brother Ian," Lainey replied.

"Are you looking forward to spending all this time with us?" asked Joe stretching out on the cot.

"I'm looking forward to an interesting summer," she laughed as she laid on her back.

"Well we should get to bed guys," Kevin said turning off the lights. Lainey looked at the clock 11:30. Day one is almost over and one interesting one it was. She rolled on her side to face the other bed. She found herself looking into Kevin's eyes. He smiled at her and smiled back...giving her the butterflies in the pit of her stomach then he mouthed goodnight and she did the same and rolled over onto the other side but she could still feel someone's eyes on her but when she turned around Kevin had his eyes closed and was facing the ceiling.


	3. Chapter 3

(the next morning)

"Hey Lainey, come on get up. You've only got a half hour to get ready," Lainey felt someone nudging her. She opened her eyes to find Joe standing above her. Lainey sat up.

"What time is it?" Lainey asked looking around for the clock.

"9:15," called Nick as he stuck his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. "I'm almost done then you can have it."

"9:15!!!" she got up. "Ugh I won't have enough time I still have to get Frankie ready and…"

"We already did that," said Joe sitting on the other bed.

"Lainey, want some cereal?" Frankie asked offering some to her.

"No thanks," she said smiling. "Thanks guys. I'm really sorry I thought I had set my alarm."

"You did," said Nick stepping out of the bathroom. "Kevin shut it off as soon as it went off. He said that you shouldn't have to get up first and to let you sleep." Lainey smiled.

"Wait where is Kevin?"she asked.

"I think he went downstairs to get coffee maybe? I don't know," Joe said lying down again and turning on the TV. Lainey grabbed a pair of beige Capri pants and a tank top with small purple flowers on it and ran into the bathroom. She took what was literally a two minute shower, changed, threw her hair into a messy bun, brushed her teeth and ran out of the bathroom throwing things into her duffle bag. Not five minutes later Kevin walked in with a coffee and a bag and handed it to her.

"Its a bagel, plain, I had no idea what you liked,"he said laughing.

"Thanks," Lainey said as she began to eat it.

"Were leaving in five minutes," Kevin said going into the bathroom.

"Which will be more like fifteen minutes if he starts re-straightening some of his hair," said Joe flipping through the stations. Kevin stuck his head out of the bathroom and threw a soaking wet towel at Joe which hit him square in the face making a delightful squishing sound. Lainey, Kevin, Nick, and Frankie all laugh. "What was that for?" Joe asked.

"Because I heard you," Kevin said reentering the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later on the dot Kevin called, "We're going down now."

Lainey looked at Joe and raised an eye brow, "Nice call."

"Hah, I call it like I see it…every… single…day," Joe said shutting off the TV. Lainey grabbed her duffle bag and a hold of Frankie's hand and began to make her way down to the lobby. When she reached the lobby everyone was already there with their coffees and newspapers.

"Hi baby," Mrs. Jonas held out her arms to a running Frankie. "And did everyone sleep?"

"Good," everyone replied.

"Any problems with Frankie?" Mrs. Jonas asked you.

"Oh no, he was an angel."

"What about Joe?"

"Excuse me," Lainey asked.

"He used to give baby-sitters a hard time when he was younger," she said.

Joe came over and kissed his mom on the cheek," Yup they used to tell her I was a wild and out of control child, now I wonder where they would have gotten that idea," he said taking Lainey's duffle bag and her hand. "Let's go to the bus."

(Outside the bus)

Lainey stood there looking at, it was huge. Its silver and black colors shimmered in the June sun. "Home sweet home," Joe joked letting go of her hand and putting her duffle bag into the bay. "Anything you are gonna want until later tonight?" he asked.

"Ummmm yah,"she said running to grab your cell phone and pocketbook. "Thanks."

"No problem," Joe said closing the bay. Everyone was already on the bus and she followed Joe to the steps.

"After you m'lady," Joe said in a corny accent extending his arm to the door.

"Thank you," and she nodded to him and walked up the steps. Wow - it was if possible bigger on the inside then on the out. She stood there staring at everything

"Ahem…If it would be okay with you I would like to get onto the bus as well seeing as how I am needed to perform I think you should consider it," Joe said smiling up at her.

"Oh sorry," she said taking a few steps forward.

Kevin came over "okay this is your bunk," he said opening the curtain. It was the last one on the bottom on the right side. Lainey nodded and threw her pocketbook in it and closed the curtain. "I sleep here across from you," he continued.

"And I sleep right above you," said Joe throwing his sweatshirt into his bunk.

"And I sleep above Kevin," Nick said walking past Lainey to go sit on the couch.

Lainey felt someone tugging at her shirt. She looked down to find Frankie. "I sleep here," he said walking over to the one on the bottom next to hers, "look" he called and he hopped in. "I bet you can't find me," he called.

"I bet I can't," Lainey called. "Well it looks like I'll be playing hide and seek if anyone needs me." With that she turned onher heel and pretended to look in every single one of the bunks before finding him.

(An hour later)

Lainey walked over and sat on the couch next to Kevin who scooted over to make room for her in between a level on the video game they were all playing. "Lainey, don't come yet I'm not ready," Frakie called.

"Okay, you let me know when you are." Nick got up.

"Anyone else want anything to drink? he asked. Everyone shook your heads.

"Still playing hide and seek?" Kevin asked. Lainey nodded and leaned back closing her eyes.

"An hour of hide and seek on a bus," she laughed. "And this is only the first day!"

"Well when your done there is a seat for you right here," Joe said patting the pillow on the ground next to him. "Then you can beat Kevin because no one can seem to today."

"Oh I'm not very good at video games," Lainey sighed.

"Well I'll help you," he offered. she nodded her head and smiled.

"LAINEY!" Frankie screamed.

"Well I believe he is ready now," she said getting up.

Nick walked by her, "Hmmm, he's hiding in his bunk," he said between sips.

"I know," Lainey nodded.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"Well that's where he has hidden every time for the past hour," and she smiled. "Well goodbye boys!"

(twenty minutes later)

"Ugggh," Lainey came in and threw herself on the now empty couch. "I am so sick of hide and seek."They all laughed. Kevin was now sitting by Joe and Nick was on the other side.

"Ready to learn now?" asked Joe looking over at her.

"Well it seems that I got lucky and don't have to because Kevin took that seat I was promised," she said patting Kevin on the shoulder and whispering thank you in his ear. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow then got up and sat on the couch "and now it's free," he said. Lainey made a face at him and sat next to Joe.

After about ten minutes of Joe trying to tell er which buttons were which he said, Okay this isn't working. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her placing his fingers over hers on the buttons. She laughed as he attempted to make her fingers press all the buttons in the right sequence. About ten minutes after shefinally got the swing of things Kevin got up and walked out.

"Whats wrong with him?" she asked. Nick shrugged.

"Hes probably just tired," he said and went back to reading his magazine. An hour later and Joe and Nick were now playing another game while Lainey put down the magazine she was reading and went to go check on Frankie.

She walked towards his bunk and noticed Kevin laying down in his reading. She slid Frankie's curtain open and closed it quickly. Then she walked over and lay down in her bunk and faced Kevin. After a few minutes he looked at her and smiled.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, you left before I even had the chance to beat you," she said getting up off her bunk and sitting on the floor near his.

"I just wanted to be alone I guess," he gave a weak smile and turned the page in his book. "So how are you enjoying bus life? Grand isnt it?" he asked joking. Lainey laughed.

"O yes, exactly how I expected to spend my birthday."

"Its your birthday?" asked Kevin sitting up.

"No. Tomorrow though. I'm guessing tomorrow will be pretty much the same," she said rolling her eyes.

"Well only for the first half, when we get there, there should still be some time before the concert to walk around and stuff," he offered. She nodded and smiled. Kevin looked at his phone. "We are gonna be stopping for supper in about an hour if you wanna go tell the boys," he said.

(At dinner in a small restaurant)

"Okay, Frankie, work with me here," Lainey pleaded. "For every four bites of corn you eat I'll give you one of my french fries." Lainey had been trying to get Frankie to eat his corn for the past fifteen minutes and she had resorted to bribery. Kevin sat next to her on the other side and Joe and Nick across from her. Mrs. Jonas and the adults were sitting at another table.

Kevin laughed." It's not a bad deal Frankie," he said nodding at Frankie. Frankie looked at his corn in disgust then slowly began to eat it after he took four bites he put the fork down and looked up at her waiting for his fries. She went to take fries from her plate when Kevin grabbed her hand. "I'll give him my fries," he offered.

"No, I made the deal with him, he can have mine," Lainey said looking up into Kevin's eyes. But Kevin wasn't even listening. He scooped up a few fries and said, excuse me as reached across her to put them in Frankie's plate. He was so close to her, her nose was almost touching his cheek. He sat up and nodded at Frankie who was already eating them.

"So," Nick said to break the silence. "Kevin said it's going to be your birthday tomorrow."

"Yup, "she replied.

"So you're going to be eighteen?" Nick asked.

"No."

"But when I asked how old you were you said seventeen," Kevin cut in.

"Well I'll be seventeen tomorrow, it was only a few days so I didn't think it was a big deal," she said with a laugh. After everyone was done they all had dessert and made their way back to the bus. As soon as she got back on the bus she changed Frankie into his nightclothes and about an hour later he was asleep in his bunk. She changed into her night clothes as she had noticed the boys had done after dinner. She went into watch some TV with them.

"Hey," Joe said as she entered scooting over to make room on the couch for her in between him and Kevin.

"No, don't worry about it," Lainey said yawning and she sat on the floor. "I'm gonna sit where the cool kids sit on the floor with Nick," she said high-fiving Nick.

She leaned her head against the couch in between Kevin and Joe. After watching music videos for about an hour they all decided to go to bed. She followed Nick towards the bunks and he hopped up into his, she stepped out of the way so Joe could get into his, just then the bus hit a bump that sent Kevin knocking into her and caused them both to fall to the ground as he attempted to catch her. They looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh. Then he hopped up and helped her stand getting into his own bunk. She got into her bunk and closed the curtain still laughing.

"Smooth, Kevin smooth," she could here Nick saying. Joe was silent.

(a few hours later)

Lainey still couldn't sleep the sound of the motor wasn't very soothing and the horns from the other cars only added to the annoyance. She had been rolling over trying to get comfortable without much luck and gave up lying on her back. She threw open the curtain in disgust to find she wasn't the only one up. Kevin was lying reading a book with his curtain open. She lay on her side staring at him for a few minutes but he never looked over until she was ready to turn over.

"So I guess you're not going back to sleep?" she heard him whisper.

"I haven't slept yet," she said laughing. "I can't get comfortable."

"You're just not used to it yet," he said looking over with a smile. He got out of his bunk and offered a hand. "Come on," he said. She reached for his hand and felt tingles run up her arm. He led her to the couch and sat down, she did the same. He turned on the TV and began to flip through the stations, she got tired and began to lean on him resting her head on his chest, and he put an arm around her so smoothly it was like it was meant to be.

"Hey, look its midnight," he said still flipping through the channels.

"Yes, I can see that," she said opening herr eyes to look at the clock then closing them again.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," she said without even opening her eyes and soon she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(the next morning)

"Happy Birthday," screamed Frankie jumping on top of Lainey, she went to go sit up and hit her head right on the top of herr bunk and fell back.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her head. She must have fallen asleep she thought and Kevin must have put her back into her bunk. She looked up and Frankie was still on her holding a dandelion.

"Here," he said handing it to her. She smiled and took it and climbed out of the bunk helping Frankie who was already running to watch some TV. She looked around and Mrs. Jonas was tying her shoes.

"Happy Birthday Lainey," she said standing up.

"Thank you," Lainey smiled at her.

She looked at the dandelion in her hand. "We had to make a small stop this morning very early and he came with me and picked it as we were getting back onto the bus for your birthday," she said smiling and gently touching it, "I tried to tell him it was a weed but he was set in his ways!"

"It's the thought that counts," she said and laughed starting to walk towards the TV. Nick was the only one in there beside Frankie. He looked up when she entered.

"Happy Birthday," he said getting up and giving her a hug then she sat down next to him on the couch. Frankie came over to her and took the dandelion out of her hands and looked at it very closely as if inspecting it.

"In your hair," he said shoving it in her face. She took it and looked at it. "I already checked it for bugs," he said getting impatient. Nick laughed as Lainey stuck the dandelion behind her ear.

"Better?" she asked. Frankie smiled and seemed to look satisfied then sit down to play with his cars.

"So where is Kevin?" she asked Nick.

"Still asleep, Joe too," he replied. "You know I'm willing to bet they could sleep through almost anything," he continued with a laugh and rolled his eyes. She slid down to the floor and began to slide the cars around with Frankie. Then her eyes went dark, someone had covered them.

"Guess who?" a male voice whispered in her ear.

"Well being the smart person that I am, Im gonna have to go with either Kevin or Joe,"she said laughing.

"Who do you want it to be?" the voice asked.

"Now your being smart," Lainey said. She licked her hand then rubbed it on the hand covering her eyes.

"Ewww," he screamed and she turned around to see Joe.

"Serves you right," she laughed. He then lunged and began to tickle her and she rolled around on the floor like a squirming fish.

"Mercy," she begged but he didn't let up until she felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist and lift her up.

"Kevin, put me down," she screamed as she hung over his shoulder. He began to laugh and head towards the door to exit the bus. "Wait where are we going?" she asked.

"Breakfast," he said adjusting her slightly.

"I'm still in my nightclothes!" she screamed laughing.

"Yah so are we, it's not a big deal it's a small diner anyways."

"Wait what about Frankie?"

"Dont worry," Nick called. "I've got him," Nick called as he followed them taking a hold of Frankie's hand. Joe followed suit and soon everyone was walking across the parking lot to the diner. Lainey had given up fighting and was now still over his shoulder facing the back and was resting her chin on her hands and making a pouting face.

"Awww, Lainey are the boys picking on you?" asked Mrs. Jonas.

"Yes," she said, and Joe stuck his tongue out at her , she in turn did the same as she was carried into the diner and slid into a booth placing her down.

"Thank you," Lainey said sarcastically and smiled at him and he slid in next to her. Nick and Frankie slid in across from her and Joe pulled up a chair to sit at the head of the table. She ordered and ate and didn't even have to fight Frankie this time! "Happy Birthday," said all the boys at the table. She looked up and saw a doughnut in the middle of the table with a single candle in it she smiled and looked up at them.

"Surprise," said Kevin. "If I remember correctly we said we owed you one for making you say the sentence." Lainey laughed and kissed them each on the cheek saying thank you and even Frankie got a kiss. He waited so patiently to be kissed last then afterwards made a face and said, "It's about time!" They all laughed and she split the doughnut into five small pieces and each ate one.

"Alright," Mrs. Jonas called "we are gonna head back to the bus. We still have another good two hours until we get there."

Nick and Joe started to walk ahead and began to swing Frankie in between them.

Kevin took the last sip of his coffee and got up and started to walk out.

"Ahem," Lainey coughed not moving and Kevin looked back at her. "When you whisked me away from the bus you forgot to grab my shoes," she said looking down at her feet. "So now you get to carry me back."

He raised an eyebrow then smiled and walked back turning around. She hopped on his back and he began to walk out." Anything for the princess," he joked and she tapped him on the head. He walked back to the bus through the parking lot and placed her on the steps. She turned around. "Thank you," she said taking a little curtsy. Kevin played with the flower in her hair and looked up into her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Lainey," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As soon as he pulled away she began to blush and smiled at him turning to walk up the steps. Well not a bad birthday so far she thought, not bad at all and weed, a doughnut, and a kiss what more could a girl want?

(an hour later on the bus)

Lainey sat on the floor playing go fish with Frankie while the boys played a video game. She had been trying to make eye contact with Kevin without much luck it seemed she felt a pair of eyes on her but when she looked up Kevin was looking at the TV. She had caught Joes eyes and he had winked at her but that didn't ease that awkward tension between her and Kevin. Does he like me? she thought. Or was he just being friendly? She really couldn't tell, he didn't really pay any extra attention and want really flirting withher. She stared off into space.

"GGGGGGGOOOOOOO FFFFFFFIIIIIIISSSSHHHHH!!!!!" Frankie screamed so loud at her it not only pulled her out of her thoughts but also made all the boys look at her. They stared at her with confused faces.

"Home sick?" Joe offered. She shook her head.

"No, I just thinking." Just then her cell phone rang. She looked at the number.

"Its about time," she said. She opened the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Lainey Marie Logan!!!" she heard her mother scream so loud she had to hold the phone away from her ear. Ohhhhhhh, shesaw Joe mouth, The full name, ouch!

You made a face. "Why didn't you call your brother?" she continued.

"Because, it's my birthday too and I was just waiting for him to call me, he's the older twin," Lainey said dragging out the sentence to over exaggerate things. Then she heard her brother laughing into the phone.

"Oh this is so low," she said to him. "You put mom up to this? I thought she was really mad at me!"

"Sorry sis, it's just we haven't heard from you and I thought it would be funny," he said.

"Haha, very funny," she said.

"Well Happy Birthday sis," he said. " Well I gotta go I'm going out with mom, auntie, and uncle tonight, Bye."

"Happy Birthday to you too, Bye."

Then you mom came back on the line. "Happy Birthday, baby. So how are things going?"

"Good actually, Im having a lot of fun," Lainey said making a face at the boys and twirling her finger in the air. They made a face back and laughed. "Frankie is a very good kid," she continued.

"Well just behave yourself, and try to have fun today okay?" she asked.

"Alright bye mom," Lainey said.

"Wait," Kevin called. "I have to ask her something." Lainey looked at him and then mouthed why? "Question from your mom to my mom," he said grabbing the phone. He got up and began to walk towards his bunk then hopped in. "Hello Mrs. Logan" then he suddenly dropped his voice and she couldn't hear him anymore. She stared at his bunk until five minutes later he came back and handed her the phone. Then without saying another word picked up his phone and left again.

"What's all that about?" she asked.

Nick and Joe looked at each other.

"I dont know," Nick said quickly.

"Me neither," said Joe just as fast.

They both looked at Frankie and he stood up and looked at them with his hands on his hips then he looked at Lainey, back at them, then at Lainey, as if he was trying to make sense of the whole situation. Then he walked right in front of her and grabbed her hand, and held it showing her those Jonas puppy dog eyes.

"I know," he said, and Joe and Nick hit their foreheads. Frankie looked over at them then looked back at her. "But I can't tell you," he said shaking his head. "'Cuz if I stay quiet then Kevin said he would buy me ice cream." Joe and Nick looked at each other and smiled containing their laughter. "And to be real honest Lainey, I really want ice cream." Lainey couldn't even hold it in anymore she blurted out laughing followed by Joe and Nick. There was something about the pure honesty of a child that was entertaining. Just the Kevin walked back in.

"What so funny?" he asked sitting next to her on the couch stretching his arms along the back.

Lainey looked at him through narrow eyes. "Using ice cream as bribery are we now?" she asked patting his leg and getting up. She smiled and began to walk to her bunk and she turned to glance back in time to see Kevin making large hand gestures and Nick and Joe mouthing no she doesn't know I swear. She laughed and grabbed her clothes to change.

(an hour later on the bus)

"Alright," Mrs. Jonas said coming into the TV area. "We are here, finally," she said rolling her eyes." I never thought we would get here after taking that wrong turn. Anyways, boys, you uncle would like to see you on the stage in ten minutes and Lainey would you mind coming with me I want to show you something." Lainey took Frankie's hand and Mrs. Jonas made a gesture for Lainey to walk ahead of her and within two minutes she had joined Lainey outside of the bus. She led Lainey to the bay under the bus and pulled out a package from her suitcase and handed it to Lainey. "Happy Birthday," she said smiling at her, she took a hold of Frankie's hand so Lainey could open it.

Inside was a brown peasant skirt that went to the knees and a crème colored lace tank top. Lainey looked up. "Oh, Mrs. Jonas, you didn't have to do this" she began.

"Of course I did," she said laughing. "And to be honest it was nice to buy for a girl for a change. They have so many pretty clothes. To be honest I had to buy this before I met you. So I had no idea if you would like it."

"I love it," Lainey said. "I'm gonna run back into the bus and put it on." She nodded and Lainey ran back inside. The bus was empty. Hmmmm she thought the boys must have left already. She threw her shorts and t-shirt on the bed and changed quickly letting her hair fall down from the ponytail it was in and wrapped a brown scarf around it like a headband. She ran back outside. Mrs. Jonas smiled.

"I had a lucky guess with the size," she said. Lainey nodded. "Well I have to go check on the boys on the stage but why don't you take Frankie to the park up the street a little ways, when we are ready to go for lunch I will send someone for you." Lainey nodded and took Frankie's hand and began to walk up the road until she saw a small playground with a few swings, a merry go round, and a slide. Around the playground were a thick grove of trees and a small dirt path.

Lainey and Frankie walked over and he plopped on a swing. "Please push me," he said looking up at her. She nodded and began to push him, until about ten minutes later when he became bored and made a dash to the slide. He reached the top and sat there looking around.

"See anything interesting?" she called from down below laughing.

He nodded. "Yep."

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. Then three short whistles like the kind you hear when someone is commanding a dog and Frankie slid down the slide and began to run down the dirt path.

"Frankie, wait!" Lainey screamed running after him. "Wait for me! Where are you going?" Frankie just kept running until he made a sharp right about a minute later and he was out of her view completely. She began to push herself harder. No way can I lose this kid, she kept saying to herself. She made the sharp right and stopped dead in her tracks.

Kevin, Joe, Nick, and Frankie were all sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, and lunch spread out on it. She looked at them and they all smiled back. "Okay, so the real surprise," Kevin said shrugging as she sat down between him and Nick. Lainey smiled.

"You guys did this all for me?" she asked. They all nodded. She could have cried not many people had gone out of their way to make her happy. Very few in fact! And the fact that these boys whom she just met went out of their way to surprise her on her birthday made it all the more special. She had tears in her eyes and was trying her best not to cry.

"Good tears or bad tears?" Nick asked wiping her cheek and smiling.

"Good," Lainey said giving him a hug, then doing the same to them each in turn.

"Is this what you were hiding from me for ice cream?" she asked Frankie.

"Well part of it," he said starting to eat his sandwich Joe had given him. She took hers from Joe looking up and winking at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Kevin. "That was the only part of the deal."

Frankie shook his head. "No that was the only part of your deal."

"What?" Kevin asked confused. Joe rolled his eyes and laughed and Nick cleared his throat, like he was choking on something then looked up at Joe but Joe was looking intently at Lainey who was picking apart her sandwich.

"Something wrong with your sandwich?" asked Joe laughing.

"Oh nope, I just dont like tomatoes or peppers on my Italian Grinders," she said looking up and smiling.

"You grinder? "he said laughing.

"Yah that's what we call them instead of subs, or sandwiches."

He only laughed and she continued to eat. A half hour later Frankie was becoming impatient and kept bugging everyone to go play. Lainey got up. "No," Nick said "me and Joe will take him you relax for a little bit, its your birthday! "

"We will?" asked Joe through a stuffed mouth of chips.

"Yes, we WILL," said Nick getting up and running after Frankie.

"I guess we WILL," Joe got up imitating Nick that made Lainey and Kevin laugh. He walked over to her and placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I like it," he said smiling then left after Nick and Frankie.

"My mom?" asked Kevin.

"What. Oh yah she got me this for my birthday," Lainey said getting up twirling around then sitting back down next to him, maybe a little closer then she intended.

"Yah she bought it about two weeks ago," he said looking up into the trees. She smiled. "Oh before I forget," he said reaching into the picnic basket. "These are for you, from me," he handed her three pink roses tied in a small silver bow.

"They are so beautiful," she said looking at them." Just you?" she asked not really processing what he said before.

"Just me," he nodded looking at her.

"Thank you so much," she said leaning over and giving him a tight hug, he squeezedher once gently before he released her. "How did you know my favorite flower was a pink rose?"

"I asked your mom," he said looking at her and smiling. She laughed that's why he took your phone this morning.

"Wow," she said shaking her head. "Kevin Jonas you have yet to have failed to amaze me."

He laughed," Anything for the princess," he said winking and laid on his back looking at the clouds, she did the same enjoying a few moments of quiet peace, with a little flirtation?!?! (Maybe she did like him she thought)

(fifteen minutes later)

Lainey and Kevin had packed up the picnic and were walking back talking and laughing to meet up with the other boys. She put the stuff she was carrying and sat on the merry go round and Frankie came to join her. Then Nick hopped on and she looked at Kevin who nodded and asked Joe for some help and then the merry go round started to spin around, she laughed so hard she almost cried it had been a long time since she had had fun like this, pure childish fun. Nick was soon too laughing along with Frankie. She would spin around and catch looks from Joe on one side and Kevin on another they were soon too laughing as she threw her arms up in the air. This was turning out to be one of the best birthdays ever.


	5. Chapter 5

( three hours later backstage behind the stage)

The boys had been warming up for about an hour now and they would be coming out any second now to get ready to go onstage. Lainey was sitting on a chair with Frankie in her lap who was playing with his gameboy. She watched him go through the levels with ease. Wow, she thought. How often does this kid play?

Then Frankie looked up at her and paused the game. "Almost time?" he asked.

"Almost time," she said nodding. Just then the boys came over, Nick grabbed Frankie and spun him around while Joe took the game and sat down on the table next to her and started to play it, Kevin just walked right by her. She sighed and looked at the ground. Maybe he doesn't like me she thought. Just then Joe hopped down off the table and stood in front of her. She looked up to see him staring at the game.

"Move your hands," he said without looking up.

"What?" she asked moving her hands in the air and he just plopped himself down on her lap.

"Ugh," she grunted as his weight settled on her legs. "Excuse me?" she asked raising an eyebrow. He just kept playing.

"You let Frankie play on your lap," he said looking at her. "It's only fair." She looked at him and made a face and he smiled at her then kept playing.

"Yah but Frankie is like six and you're like seventeen," she said still holding her hands in the air.

"Yah but he's got the same brain function as Frankie," Nick said laughing.

Joe coughed and said;" Excuse me is this how you hold Frankie?"

"What?"

"I believe you put your arms around him so he doesn't fall off."

"Are you kidding me?" Joe looked at her with the first serious face she had seen him make and raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh fine," shesaid wrapping her arms around him. Nick shook his head and laughed.

"Wow," Nick said. "Wow."

"Okay…" Kevin began then stopped. They all looked up to see what he was going to say but he was staring at Lainey and Joe trying to put together the series of events that led up to this moment. "Umm we gotta go on in a minute," he said. Nick and Frankie walked up the stairs. Joe sighed and got up, she felt the immediate blood flow in her legs again. He turned around, "You know you're cute when you're aggravated," he said tugging her ear then slapping Kevin's shoulder as he walked up the stairs still playing the gameboy.

Lainey walked over to Kevin and he looked at her while adjusting his in ear monitors. She adjusted his bandana slightly and smiled at him. His face softened and he smiled at her and she followed him up the stairs.

"Are you gonna watch tonight?" he asked.

"What else am I gonna do?" she asked laughing.

He pointed to the other side of the stage. "If you follow this walk right here, he said pointing behind the curtain, I set you up a chair on my side of the stage." He smiled at her and she looked up at him and winked, he looked away quickly blushing. Then he ran on stage and the crowd roared.

She began to walk to the other side of the stage and made her way to the chair. She watched them do most of the concert and she could see directly across the stage to where Frankie was standing with his mom and waving back at her.

She watched Kevin who winked at her three times she believed to have counted. The first time he had done it she turned around to see an old bald man sitting on a stool with a pair of headphones on playing with a light control. And unless Kevin was attracted to old bald men he had most definitely been winking at her and to date she had blushed every single time.

When it came time for them to play 'Please Be Mine' Nick ran off stage to grab the stool next to Lainey and he rolled his eyes. She laughed and watched him run it back to on stage.

"Well tonight is a very special night," Joe began and the girls screamed each one of them hoping to be the girl who was called up. "I would like to ask Lainey to please come on stage," he continued looking at her. She got up and walked onto the stage very shyly. She sat on the stool and Joe continued. "Tonight is Laineys birthday. Now Lainey is a very special girl," he said putting his arm around you. "So were ALL gonna sing happy birthday to her!" Then Joe led the crowd in singing happy birthday. Lainey looked over at Kevin who was singing along clapping his hands with the audience. Then the boys started Please Be Mine. Joe started singing and was moving around facing the audience. But Kevin never took his eyes off of her. Then Joe turned his back to the audience and sang only facing her, she heard the crowd sigh and begin to sway following Nicks arms. Lainey tried to look over at Kevin but couldn't pull her eyes away from Joe. Then he took her hand and continued to sing. After the song had ended the crowd cheered and screamed and she saw flashes of camera bulbs. Joe stood beside her and put an arm around her shoulder, "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in your ear and she blushed. Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek which sent a chill down to through her arms. Lainey heard the crowd scream, and you weren't quite sure if they were happy he did that or jealous but at that point she didn't care but she did happen to catch Kevin out of the corner of her eye turn around when the crowd made the noise and his mouth hung wide open.

(at the hotel that night)

The whole ride to the hotel had been awkward between Lainey and Kevin even though he tried not to act like he cared he didn't act like he didn't care. Lainey walked into the hotel room and dumped her bag on the floor. The boys were playing another concert two towns over tomorrow night so she could spend the night in a room at least. Joe brushed past you carrying Frankie and placed him under the covers then walked back over to her." Are you mad at me?" he asked.

You looked at him confused. "No. Why?" you asked.

"I don't know you just seem quiet," he said taking off his sweatshirt and throwing it on the cot.

She walked over and took it off and handed it back to him. "My cot does not sleep two Joseph," she smirked. He laughed and walked back over to you. "My cot," he said placing his hands on his hips like a five year old. She sighed as Nick came in followed by Kevin and they both laid on separate beds. Nick lay down next to Frankie and began to listen to music while Kevin got up rather quickly and ran into the bathroom to change into his nightclothes.

"Its mine," she said sitting down. "You know Nick was right you do act like Frankie." Joe looked at her and pretended to be shocked.

"Oh that does it," he said and he picked her up and hung her over his shoulder.

"Nick," he called and Nick looked up and took off his headphones. "Here hold her," and he threw her down practically on top of Nick who heldher by the waist as Joe began to tickle her. After a few minutes of that he sat down to claim his cot. She sat down on the edge with her back to him. "Get off my cot," he demanded loudly making a funny face. Nick laughed.

"Make me," Lainey said not even turning around. Joe grabbed her shoulders and leaned her back and kissed her right on the lips. It was one of those kisses that happens so fast that its mind blowing. She sat up and opened her eyes to find Kevin grabbing his glasses out of his bag. He didn't even look at her. "Hey I'm gonna take a shower next, if no one minds?" Joe called. They all shook their heads and he winked at Lainey as he entered the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey whatcha' doing right now?" Kevin asked Lainey.

"Nothing," she said looking up at him.

"Why don't you come downstairs to find the vending machines with me?" he offered. She looked at Frankie.

"Just go," Nick said. "I can handle him." She thanked him and walked out walking side by side with Kevin. They were in silence as they took the stairs to try and find the vending machines. It wasn't until they had officially seen the same flower vase five times that Kevin said anything.

"Ugh," he screamed. "What a night I'm having!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Lainey said wrapping her arms around him giving him a hug and laughing. She let go when he looked down at her and his expressions softened. "Frankie tells me I'm the problem solver!"

Kevin laughed. "Listen," he said. "I can't tell you who to like or date, but can I ask why Joe?"

"Why Joe what?" Lainey asked.

"Why you like Joe? I mean don't get me wrong I love him he's my brother but there is something you should know about him," Kevin said as she approached the vending machines and he began to slide money in. "Joe is a kind of flirt. He likes to flirt with all the beautiful girls, and I don't want you to get hurt," he said looking into her eyes. She turned away quickly and grabbed some of the drinks to help Kevin carry them to the room. "But whatever you do decide. I'm here," he said with a slight frown. Was Joe really like that? she thought. Was he really just flirting or did he really like her? She walked back into the room to find Joe still in the shower. She looked at the clock. So much for taking one tonight he had already been in there a half hour. Nick seemed to able to read her mind and before she could say anything Nick looked up at her. "He'll be in there for another oh I don't know twenty minutes. I just don't understand it I mean I take two minute showers in and out and he's in there like a girl," Nick said. Lainey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She then took a water bottle and chucked it at his stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw like a girl!" she said and grabbed her nightclothes. Kevin lay down in his bed and turned on the TV and laughed. She walked into the closet. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Hold on," she called from inside the closet. When she was done changing she walked out and went "tada." Lainey ran over and hopped into the bed next to Kevin. Kevin just looked at her with wide eyes. "Ask Nick," she said defensively. "Joe fought me for that cot and he won."

Nick nodded his head and laughed then he rolled over to face Frankie. "Don't worry I'm not a roller," she said hitting Kevin's arm. Kevin didn't move he just stared at her for a few minutes. Then he reached to turn off the lights. He rolled over to face her.

"Goodnight, Lainey," he whispered.

"Night," she said and fell asleep listening to the water of the shower run.

(A few hours later)

Lainey heard a muffled cry coming from the bathroom so she made her way to the door and knocked gently. The door opened and Nick was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Frankie on the floor. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"He woke me up saying he didn't feel well, but nothing has come up so I think he probably just had a stomach ache," Nick said rubbing his eyes. She sat down next to him.

"Go to bed," she said. "This is my job."

"But he's my brother."

"But I don't have a show tomorrow." Nick nodded and soon it was Lainey and Frankie in the bathroom. She slid down to the floor and rested her back on the tub. Frankie sat doing the same.

"Rough night?" she asked smiling. He gave a weak smile and nodded his head.

"I don't want ice cream right now," he said and she laughed a little and he laid down putting his head on her lap and she began to play with his hair as she had seen Mrs. Jonas do before. A few moments later there was another knock on the door.

"Sorry, no vacancies, " Lainey called and the door swung open slowly and Joe stepped in closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the tub next to her.

"Whats up?" he asked looking at Frankie. She explained and he nodded and went out of the bathroom then quickly re-joined her with a pillow. He threw the pillow in the bathtub and said, "This may be a long night." He laid down. He began to play with her hair that hung into the tub and she closed her eyes, forgetting about what Kevin had said for a moment. But the silence was shortly interrupted. Frankie had the stomach bug!

(two hours later)

Lainey plopped heavily into bed face down causing Kevin to stir. "What's wrong?" he asked moving the hair out of her face. "And why is your hair wet?" He looked up at the clock. "Its two in the morning."

"I'm quite aware of the time," she said lying on her side to face him. She smiled at him. "Frankie has the stomach bug. He woke Nick up then I went in then Joe. Then after he was sick to his stomach I went to get your mom who came in too. We then had to wait another hour till he felt well enough to move to your moms' room for the rest of the night. I then decided after Joe and Nick went back to sleep that I was going to take a shower, because smelling like throw up not too attractive," she said laughing. Kevin just smiled at her.

"The stomach bug huh?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yup," she said pulling the covers back on her. "It was so warm in the bathroom that it feels so cold out here," she said as she adjusted herself under the covers. Kevin sat up and took off the sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Here," he said handing it to her. Before she could even argue the point he had already laid back down and had his eyes closed. She slid it on and fell asleep surrounded by Kevin's scent.

(The next morning)

Lainey looked at Frankie lying in the bed finally sleeping after a long night. "Well he looks okay now," said Mrs. Jonas touching his forehead. "But I don't know if it will last so he's gonna have to stay here today." She looked up from her bagel Kevin had brought her. The boys were all dressed and eating around the table.

"I'll stay with him while you guys go out today," she offered.

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Jonas. "Don't you wanna see the sights?"

Lainey shrugged. "I'm still in my night clothes anyway," she said tugging at Kevin's sweatshirt which she had not given back due to its comfort level. She nodded and the boys all got up to make their way out of the room.

"Hey do you want anything?" asked Kevin.

"Nope, I'm good," she said smiling at him. He nodded and walked out. Nick waved and did the same. Joe came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. "Have fun," he whispered in her ear. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked then winked and he was gone. Lainey plopped down on the bed and began to watch TV.

(that night)

Lainey got up and made her way to the bathroom. She sighed she hadn't changed all day and she really didn't want to, but she had to especially if she was going to the concert tonight. Lainey changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt and wore her hair the way Joe said he liked it the other day. She came out to find Mrs. Jonas lying down next to Frankie. "The car is downstairs waiting for you and after the concert it will bring you back here." Lainey nodded and thanked her for letting her go even though she had said she wanted to spend some time with Frankie. And with that Lainey walked down to the car.

(at the concert)

When Lainey got there the guys were already on stage and had the crowd singing along with them. She watched from the back this time not on the side. She saw Joe moving around winking at all the girls but it didn't seem to faze her oddly enough, because he had kissed her and at that point that's all that mattered. She waited patiently for the end of the concert then fought the mass crowds to try and find Joe. When he finally found Joe he was surrounded by a group of girls signing autographs, Nick and Kevin were nowhere to be seen. She walked over to stand next to him but caught the end of a conversation.

"So I heard there is a girl traveling around with you guys?" one of the girls asked. Lainey smiled. He thought she was sweet. Just then she went to go hug him but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is she your girlfriend?" another girl asked with a pouting face. Lainey looked at his back intently waiting for the answer.

"No, she's really just one of the guys," he said shrugging his shoulders and blowing a kiss at a girls camera then laughing. Lainey fought back the tears in her eyes. She looked around and suddenly felt like everyone was staring at her when she knew no one noticed her - not even the boy who sat up with her last night with Frankie. She turned and ran to the car that was going to bring her back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

(an hour later)

Lainey sat with her legs sticking into the pool moving them around so that they made ripples in the water. She had left the concert about an hour ago and this is where she had been she hadn't even gone up to the room to tell Mrs. Jonas where she was or to check on Frankie. She needed some her time. I don't get it, she thought to herself. I thought he liked me, I mean he kissed me, last time I checked that usually goes with liking someone. She thought about that moment again. She's just one of the guys, she's just one of the guys, she kept repeating it over and over again. Maybe that's all she was, maybe Joe was right maybe she never did stand a chance with any of them. She felt the tears running down her face and he wiped them away quickly.

"Lainey," she looked up and Nick was walking over to her. "Where have you been?" he asked coming to sit down next to her.

"Here," she said.

"Didn't you come to the show?" he asked.

"Uh, yah, but I left right after."

"Why?"

"Well I don't know I felt like I was just in the way I guess, no one really seemed to care so I just came here," she said wiping her face again. Nick looked over at her intently he saw the tears but thought it better not to say anything. He looked out over the pool and without looking at her said, "We care about you, you know that right?"

Lainey nodded without looking at him. Then he put his right arm around her shoulders. "Don't be sad right now," he continued looking at her. "Be sad when you go upstairs because Frankie still has the stomach bug." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. He smiled and got up. He offered her his hand. "Do you wanna come back with me? We are all looking for you," he asked. She shook her head no. "Alright well I'll tell them that I found you then." Then he was gone.

She began to replay tonight over and over again in her thoughts and the tears kept falling. Then it all went dark.

"Guess who?" asked the male voice. Oh not Joe not right now, she kept thinking. Wait yes Joe she thought payback time. She shifted her weight and used her arms to push the guy into the pool. There was a loud splash and she opened her eyes to see Kevin surfacing.

"What was that for?" he yelled swimming over to her. "I was just" but he stopped when he reached right in front of her. He looked at her for a moment and just stared at her. Kevin ?!?! she kept thinking great now Kevin has seen me crying. Then something else hit her - Kevin was right, she hadn't wanted to believe it at first but Kevin was right, Joe did like to flirt with all the girls. (not saying that that makes him mean or anything. I swear I'm not picking on Joe).

"What's wrong?" he asked trying to wipe her tears but due to the fact he was wet it really wasn't working. She smiled.

"It's the thought that counts," she said as he heaved himself onto the side of the pool. "Nothing," you said shrugging. "Just felt like being alone."

"Why didn't you stay after the concert?" he asked.

"I well I just didn't really think I had a reason to be there," shesaid quickly not really saying why she had left.

"You should have stayed," he said. "There was a small party after with food and stuff."

"I'm not feeling to good right now, actually," she said rubbing her stomach. He nodded and looked down in the water. She stared into the water not smiling, not doing much of anything.

"Come on," Kevin said getting up. "I wanna go get changed." He offered her his hand but she didn't take it. "Let's go," he said. "I'm not leaving without you." She looked up at him and nodded her head taking his hand and getting up he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"You sure nothing's wrong?" he asked.

"Yup," she said faking a smile. He looked down at her and nodded, as she made her way to the hotel room.

(In the hotel room)

Lainey walked in not saying anything but pushing her way past Joe who was searching for something in his bag. She saw his sweatshirt on one of the beds and tossed it on the cot. He looked ather with a confused face and made his way over to her. "Not gonna fight me for it?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kevin had just come out of the bathroom and was now standing in the doorway brushing his teeth and watching.

"You can have it tonight," she said not even looking at him. "I'm gonna sleep with Nick tonight."

"I'm sleeping there," said Kevin.

"Then I'm sleeping with Kevin," she shrugged and walked towards the bathroom.

"Well the only reason I ever sleep on the cot is so I get to fight over it with you," Joe said smiling. Lainey walked by him and stood next to Kevin sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Well since I'm getting so used to being one of the guys I thought I would just stop those games you play and take the bed," she said stepping in the bathroom and brushing her hair.

"What wrong with her?" she could hear Joe asking.

"Maybe it's that time?" Nick offered.

She rolled her eyes in the mirror and Kevin looked up from rinsing his mouth and laughed. She went to leave the bathroom and touched Kevin's arm on the way out. "Thank you," she said. He looked at her in a confused way and she walked out and plopped on the bed on her side rubbing her stomach which wasn't feeling so good she threw a pillow over her head and closed her eyes. About an hour later she was still awake and saw the room get darker as the lights went out through the cracks of the fabrics and she felt Kevin's weight settle next to her. She felt him move around then become still, she waited fifteen minutes before taking the pillow off her head figuring they were all asleep but Kevin was laying on his side staring at you. She looked at him for a few minutes and he smiled at her. She gave him a weak smile.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. She nodded and tried to push that cramp in her stomach out of her mind. He brushed a small strand of hair out of her face and said good night. She did the same but didn't move - she stayed facing him until she felt the sudden urge to run to the bathroom.

(a half hour later)

Lainey laid curled in a ball in the bath tub. She had caught the bug form Frankie and she was feeling it now. There was pretty much nothing left in her but the cramps were almost unbearable. Then the door opened slightly and she heard a voice call "Lainey?"

"Depends," she said without rolling over. She heard the door open and she looked up to see Kevin. Kevin made a sad face and nodded. "Frankie?" he asked. She sighed and rolled over to face where he was standing. He sat next to the tub and looked down at her.

"What a night I'm having," she said with a sigh.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked. "Or are we gonna play the nothing is wrong with Lainey game?"

She smiled." I guess I just didn't realize how much I was just one of the guys," she said not looking at him.

She could feel his eyes staring at the top of her head. "You don't wanna be one of the guys?" Kevin asked. "Would you rather we treat you just like Frankie's babysitter and address you as Miss. Logan?" he laughed and she looked up at him and made a face.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me anything else?" Kevin asked running his fingers through her hair on the top of her head. She shook her head. He sighed and just sat there.

"You should go back to bed,"she said.

"We don't have another show tomorrow, just another two days on a bus," he laughed.

"Oh great," she said. "Now that should feel good," she added sarcastically thinking about bouncing around on the bus with the bug.

"Do you want me to get my mom?" he asked.

"No, but you should go back to bed," she said with a sight smile looking up at him. "I don't want you to catch this too." He smiled down at her.

"Hey then we could spend some time together," he joked.

"Well passing each other on the way to the bathroom is not how I want to spend time with you," she said still staring at the tub wall.

Lainey heard him laugh again and he slid his hand away from her hair and hung it over the tub. She moved her hand and touched his fingers and she felt the chills go through her body. Although she couldn't tell if this was part of the stomach bug she was hoping that it wasn't. He began to stroke her hand while she stared at the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

(the next morning)

"Lainey," she heard a voice calling so she squinted opening her eyes. It was Mrs. Jonas. "Lainey, hey we are going to have to leave soon okay?" Lainey grunted. She still wasn't feeling well and didn't want to move at all. "Okay I have Frankie and the boys have been bringing the bags down already so you lay here and when it's time to go I'll send one of the boys up, okay?" Lainey grunted again and she must have taken that for a yes.

Lainey fell back asleep for what felt like two hours, but in all reality was like only fifteen minutes then again she heard her name being called and Joe was standing above her calling her name. Nick was grabbing the last bag and she could hear water running so you assumed Kevin was in the bathroom.

She rolled over onto her back and sat up very slowly only to fall back down rather quickly. "Hey, can you make it to the bus?" asked Nick coming over.

"Yeah," she aid trying and falling again. Kevin came out of the bathroom and was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Here," Joe offered." I'll carry you." She looked at him and heaved herself up this time. She reached for Nick for support and he steadied her.

"I think as one of the guys," you said sliding by Joe and using the wall for support, "That I will carry my own weight thank you." She began to walk to the door when everything went black.

(on the bus)

Lainey woke up to the bouncing of the bus and she opened her eyes groaning a little just then her curtain slid open and Frankie was staring at her. "SHES UP!" he screamed so loud she had to cover her ears.

"Geez, Frankie,"she said. "I love you but right now I will have to put you on the roof if you do that again."

"Hehe," he laughed at the thought of sitting on the roof.

"Hey," Nick said bending down."How are you doing?"

"Okay," she said sitting up and not falling this time, quite an accomplishment.

"You took quite a fall," he continued as Frankie ran off more entertained with something else.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yah, you fell and hit your head on the door frame in the process," he said rubbing her head, she touched where he touched and there was now a band aid.

"I don't remember passing out," she said.

"Well you did," Nick said kneeling in front of her. "And a good thing Kevin was standing right there, he caught you before you really hit the floor." She smiled a little and nodded.

"How did I get on the bus?"she asked.

"Joe carried you," Nick said and she felt her stomach getting sick again. "Are you upset with Joe?" he asked.

"Why would you ask a thing like that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well I don't know you seem to be more on edge when he is around, you don't talk to him like you talk to me or Kevin anymore," he continued.

"Well if he asks again why don't you just tell him I trying to act more like one of the guys," she said more bitterly then she should have. Nick nodded and sighed.

"Well the good news you slept for almost all of today's driving," Nick said smiling. "Bad news, its fast food for dinner tonight, and I'm sure your stomach will love that," he said getting up.

Lainey got up too and followed him into the TV area. Joe was sleeping on the couch and Kevin was playing with Frankie. She sat down on the floor next to Frankie. "Hey," Kevin said smiling, she felt her stomach doing flip flops, again, she wasn't completely sure if this was the bug or Kevin. "How are you doing?" he asked feeling her forehead. She shrugged and slumped down to the floor next to Frankie.

"Lainey?" Frankie asked. She looked up at him. "Are you gonna feel better by tonight?"

"I dont know, why?" she asked.

"Because Kevin said if you were feeling better we could go for ice cream tonight," Frankie said looking at Kevin who nodded his head.

She looked at Kevin who smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well then I will try extra hard to get better," she said smiling at Frankie.

"Good because I really want some ice cream," he said. "I've been waiting for FOREVER!" They all laughed except for Joe who was snoring on the couch.

(at the hotel that night)

Lainey had avoided the fast food supper but had managed to keep down some crackers so she had agreed to go out to ice cream in a little bit. She sat on the edge of the bed watching TV with Frankie and Kevin when Nick came in a plopped himself on the bed.

"Mom says we can go whenever but to be back with in a descent time frame," Nick said. "But we have to wait for Joe," he continued rolling his eyes.

"Where is Joe?" Kevin asked.

"He was talking to mom about something," he said. "I don't know but she made me leave whatever it was." Just then Joe walked in with a smug smile on his face and squeezed her shoulder as he walked by to sit on the cot.

"Don't get comfortable," Kevin said getting up. "We're going for ice cream." Joes face lit up.

"Sweet," he said grabbing a hold of Frankie and walking towards the door.

"I can take him," Lainey called.

"Nope got it," Joe said. She rolled her eyes now he's going to be sweet again! It figures she thought. She followed Kevin and Nick out of the room and down through the lobby to outside. The air was warm and she could smell some people cooking over at some picnic tables on the side of the building. She got the chills and put her sweatshirt on as she all slowed up to wait for Kevin to tie his shoe.

"You sure you can make it?" Kevin asked coming up behind her and pulling her hood over her eyes. She laughed the first real laugh in a few days and turned around to look up at him walking backwards.

"Sure, but exactly how far is this ice cream place?" she asked.

"Not too far," he said smiling back at her. "But if you get too tired then Ill carry you," he offered.

She hit his shoulder. "Don't think I won't take you up on that," she joked and kept walking. She linked her arm though Kevin's and smiled as Frankie swung between Joe and Nick screaming for ice cream.

(at the ice cream parlor)

It had taken them about fifteen minutes to walk there but it wasn't bad because it was all flat ground. They all got ice cream in cones except for Frankie who had received a cup much to his dismay. He finished his rather quickly and ran towards a swing set on the side of the building. "I got him," said Joe finishing the last of his. Nick was soon over playing with them in the sandbox near the swing set.

"I'm sorry about throwing you in the pool," she said looking at Kevin as she licked her ice cream.

He laughed. "No you're not," he said smiling at her.

"Yes, I am," Lainey said hitting his shoulder.

"You had to mean it if you were able to work up enough strength to throw me into the pool form behind you," he said. She smiled then laughed.

"Well if I would have known it was you then I wouldn't have if that counts for anything?" she said smiling at the ground.

"Well I would hope not," he said throwing out his napkin. "So still nothing wrong?"

Lainey shook her head no and he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hug. "You can talk to me you know, and this time you don't have to be sick and lying in a bathtub," he said laughing. She hugged him back and smiled.

"I know," she said. She got up and began to walk towards the swing set with him and she felt his arm slide around her shoulders as she watched Joe and Nick roll around in the sand with Frankie. Lainey and Kevin sat on a bench until Nick came running over and joined them.

"Joe found a bug," he said pointing to the sandbox where Joe and Frankie were now on their hands and knees following the bug around the through the sand. They all laughed - quite the sight to be seen.

"Small things entertain small minds," Nick said joining them in laughing.

A half hour later and the bug had run off and Joe and Frankie made their way back over to say they were ready to go.

(two days later)

Lainey had spent the next day on the bus and the night as well. She had played cards with the boys for most of the time and had battled Kevin in a video game. He won of course but she gave a good effort and as a reward she had gotten a hug. Lainey and Joe were speaking only when necessary, he had given up trying to figure out what was wrong with her and Nick became more and more confused with her "One of the guys" answer she kept giving. On the bright side she had become closer to Kevin during the past few days you had a few conversations about favorite things, likes, dislikes, etc. Now she was backstage waiting for the concert to begin in an hour.

She was lying on her stomach on the ground opposite Frankie who was playing cars with her. "So are you having fun this summer?"she asked Frankie.

"Yup," he said smashing one car into another. "So are you sad anymore?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Are you sad?" he asked again. "You were sad for a few days when you were sick, I saw you crying," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm okay right now," she said and kept bashing the cars together. About a half hour later she felt someone's hands squeeze her waist and she jumped about five feet in the air letting out a nice scream to go with it. Kevin just stood there laughing. He threw his hands up in the air. "I couldn't resist," he said.

She stood up and looked down at Frankie." Lainey isn't sad anymore," Frankie said looking at Kevin. "She told me so."

Kevin came up behind Lainey and hung his arms over her shoulders and rested his head on hers. "Well that's good to hear", he said.

She reached behind her and tried to tickle him but he kept moving from side to side and pretty soon she had Frankie laughing.

"Two minutes," Nick said walking by followed by Joe.

"Come on," Kevin said grabbing her hand and she grabbed Frankie pulling him along. "I set up another set of chairs on my side again," he said pointing the way. Lainey smiled and said thank you.

"Here," she said seating Frankie. She looked up at Kevin and retied his bandana. "What is it with these bandanas anyway?" she asked with a smile. He shrugged and winked at her said goodbye and she mouthed good luck as he walked onto the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

(after the concert)

The concert went awesome. The sound system was excellent and the crowd seemed to love them. They were having a meet and greet afterwards and Lainey went backstage with them to set up after dropping Frankie with his mother.

"So, how was the show?" Kevin asked standing behind a table.

"It was good, it sounded awesome," she said leaning against a wall putting her in between the edge of the table and the wall next to Kevin. Then the door opened and a guy walked in.

"You ready?" he asked. They all nodded and the doors opened.

"Brace yourself," Kevin joked. "This is more of a show then our concert." Lainey laughed but she had no idea how true it was. Girls kept coming one after another to get pictures and hugs and videos; the line never seemed to end. All the usual questions were asked, but nothing was asked about her yet so she knew it was coming. And sure enough it did.

"So," said a girl with black hair as she twirled it between her fingers flirtingly looking at each of the boys in turn, Lainey wanted to laugh but thought better of it. "Who's the girl I saw backstage?"

"That Lainey," said Kevin winking at Lainey. The girl looked over at her then looked away quickly.

"So are any of you guys dating her?" she asked.

She felt yourself blush then felt sick in the pit of her stomach again, because she knew it was coming. She looked up, Nick just smiled, and Kevin opened his mouth to say something, but Joe cut him off.

"Lainey is so awesome, she takes care of Frankie and is now one of our best friends," Joe said while Kevin stared at him obviously not happy he cut him off. "But we really see her more as one of the guys, not a girlfriend."

Lainey felt her stomach drop again even though she knew it was coming it still hurt thinking about it, she looked up feeling the tears in her eyes but she found Kevin staring at her with caring eyes. He now knew why she was upset, and why she had been throwing the fact that she was one of the guys in Joes face so much lately and he smiled at you. She nodded and walked out of the room before anyone saw her cry.

(after the meet and greet)

Lainey was sitting on a bench behind the building the meet and greet was being held in waiting for the boys so she could go back to the hotel. She had stopped crying. Now as she thought back on the week it really wasn't Joes fault that he saw her as one of the guys and she had liked him another way that's just how it was. Kevin? Well Lainey and Kevin had shared some flirtatious moments but then again so had Lainey and Joe.

"Can I join you, or is this bench reserved for someone else?" asked Kevin sitting down. Lainey nodded and looked at him. "So that's where the whole 'I'm one of the guys' thing came from?" he asked.

"Yep," she said kicking the dirt with her feet. "I really liked him though you know, and I guess you were right, you win," she said.

"Well I don't wanna be right if you're not gonna be happy," he said putting his arm around her. "Well if it counts for anything he is concerned about you," Kevin said looking down avoiding hereyes. "He wanted to come in and sit with you that night you were sick but I told him no because you were mad at him and I didn't want you to become more sick to your stomach," Kevin said with a laugh.

"Yes because the sight of Joes face makes me wanna throw up," she said sarcastically laughing.

"Well that is neither here nor there," Kevin said. "Just he's an idiot sometimes you know?" he asked. She nodded your head.

"Like all guys," she said looking at him.

"Hey," he said. "I'm just saying I don't think Joe realized what he did. Not that he isn't a flirt, because he is. I just hate to see you so upset maybe you should talk to him and clear the air?" he offered. She nodded.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later," she said with a laugh he nodded as she got up and followed him back inside.

(back at the hotel that night)

Kevin was in the shower and Nick was watching TV with Joe and Frankie was asleep so Lainey grabbed her bathing suit and changed in the closet. She didn't say anything to anyone she just walked down to the pool by herself, she wanted some more alone time. She jumped in and floated on her back listening to the sounds from underwater then there was a splash that made her go completely under. She stood up rubbing her eyes and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and toss her gently. She came up for air to see Joe walking towards her.

"Hey," he said as she swam to sit on the steps. He joined her.

"Hey," she nodded.

"So isn't a week long enough?" he asked.

"For what, that time was that how Nick put it?" she asked sarcastically. "Yes I think so but hey that's just me." Joe made a gagging sound and laughed.

"No, not that for my punishment?"

"And what punishment is that?"

"You not speaking to me and when you do its always the same line, 'I'm one of the guys," he said making air quotes.

"I don't know, you still don't get it, so I guess not," she said getting up and walking towards a chair with her towel on it and wrapping her in it.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. "What am I supposed to get?"

She started to walk away then turned around and looked at him with a glare - if looks could kill Joe would be more like thirty-six feet under.

"You know this is never gonna work if you keep this up," he called to her.

"What isn't gonna work?" you asked.

"Us," he said.

"There is no us, I'm one of the guys and you made the clear on more than one occasion!"she screamed at him. He stared at her with wide eyes. "I liked you, I really liked you. And not for your fame or your money but because you were funny and cute and caring. And the fact that you wouldn't stop tickling me when I told you to stop, and the fact that on my first night and on several more occasions I felt someone's eyes on me and when I turned around no one was looking well I know it was you!" she screamed even louder. "And that fact that you gave those butterflies here," she said walking over and touching his stomach. "Every time you walked in the room, I just thought you felt the same." He looked at her unable to move or say anything then she felt a tear run down her face and she ran up to hotel room and grabbed her stuff hopping in the shower allowing her tears to mix with the water. When she came out the lights were out and everyone was asleep, Joe in the cot leaving room for her on the bed next to Nick. She laid down waiting for sleep to come feeling a huge weight being lifted. Now he knew.

(the next morning)

The boys were up watching TV, she didn't say anything she silently walked to the bathroom got changed and walked over to Frankie.

"Come on time to wake up," she said nudging him. He moaned and opened his eyes. "Time to get dressed," she said and handed him his clothes. "Then onto another day of bus filled fun!" you joked. Nick laughed.

"Well at least someone found it funny," she said and smiled at him.

"Well we are gonna head down to the bus," Kevin said getting up. "Come down when you're ready?" he asked. She nodded and Nick waved and walked out. She looked up and her eyes met Joes as he silently walked out. Maybe he's mad because I yelled at him she thought. Lainey sighed and watched Frankie tie his shoes.

(fifteen minutes later by the bus)

"Hey," Mrs. Jonas called as Lainey walked over with Frankie.

"Good morning," Lainey said.

"Good morning, good night?" she asked.

"Interesting," Lainey said with a smile and boarded after them. Lainey walked to her bunk slid open the curtain and sat down. She was about to lay down when she noticed something on her pillow. A single pink rose. She picked it up and stared at it then smiled. She got up holding it and walked to the TV room where Nick and Kevin were playing a video game with Frankie alone.

"Thanks guys," she said. They all looked up at her. Nick shook his head.

"Not us," he said pointing to the bunks, "Him."

"Joe?" she asked. "Really?"

Kevin shook his head and looked back at the game not saying another word. Lainey walked back to the bunks and placed it on her pillow then stood up again leaning close to Joes curtain and whispering. "I'm sorry about last night. About yelling its just I've been holding it in for a while and it all just kind of came out. But thank you for the rose. I love it," she said waiting for an answer. But none came, she just stood there then sighed and laid down in her bunk. Great now Joe is mad at me she thought.

(backstage at the show)

"One minute," Kevin called as she walked past them to her chair. "Good luck my boys!" she screamed as they ran on they all looked at her and smiled, even Joe. They began to play. Tonight was another no Frankie night so she was able to concentrate on the concert more. Towards the end of the concert before the last song Joe walked up to the front of the stage and said, "Before we perform out last song, I have something to say. I made a terrible mistake and I hurt someone's feelings that I shouldn't have. I didn't realize what I was doing when I did it and I just hope that that person can find it in them to forgive me," the audience sighed and began clapping and screaming. Joe didn't look at her but she knew he was talking to her. Kevin looked over and smiled and nodded at her, she winked in return and clapped along to the last song.

(at the meet and greet)

Lainey stood in the same spot as last time against the wall near Kevin so she could see all the boys profiles. Joe hadn't said anything else to her but he had smiled and nodded at her so at least they were acknowledging each other again! Then the girls came and even a few boys. It was a half hour into the meet and greet before anyone asked the dreaded question.

"Hey, guys," said a girl in a tight mini-skirt trying too hard to be sexy. Lainey couldn't help it she laughed out loud a grabbed her mouth when Kevin looked at her. Nick laughed a little too then winked ather and shook his head sending his curls bouncing.

"So the girl on tour with you, who is she?" she asked popping her gum and leaning on the table.

Kevin started to take a sip of his water. Joe opened his mouth and Lainey felt her stomach drop again. "She's my girlfriend," Joe said signing the paper. Kevin spit his water out all over the girl in front of him. She looked at him for a minute then ran away screaming to her friends "Oh my god, Kevin just spit his water out on me!!!!!" Kevin looked at Lainey then back at Joe unable to comprehend what he just said. Nick just stared with his mouth hanging open.

"That is if she'll have me," Joe finished. Lainey smiled and he looked up at her and smiled back gave hera wink and continued to sign the autographs. Kevin and Nick were still in shock until some girls started to flash the cameras in their faces.

(after the meet and greet)

Lainey stood leaning against the wall waiting for all the girls to leave Joe was taking pictures with some of them and waved to them as they left. Nick just stood at the table using both hands to lean on it and Kevin stumbled back a few steps then sat down resting his head on his hand staring off into space. Joe walked back over and stood near the table looking at her. Nick looked up and back and forth between Lainey and Joe.

"I give up," he said throwing his hands in the air and sitting on the table. "One minute you're all upset at Joe and now you're going out with him?" he asked her. She looked at Kevin who was finally mustering up enough courage to look back and forth between Lainey and Joe. Joe just looked at her. "If she will have me," Joe said again. She looked down at the ground, then looked at Joe and said…


	10. YES!

"Yes," Lainey smiled and ran over to him. She gave him a tight hug. He sighed a sigh of relief. She pulled away and looked at Kevin. He looked up at her with sad eyes then sighed and got up giving her a hug.

"Come here and talk to me," he said ushering her away from Joe for a second. Nick and Joe were now talking about something else so Joe had just nodded as she walked off with Kevin.

"Do you really like him?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I do," she said with a smile.

"Then I'm happy for you," he said. "And if there is anything that you need let me know," he said. "Remember anything for the princess," he said with a laugh. She hugged him.

"Thank you Kevin," she said and walked back over to Joe who scooped her up in a hug and spun her around.

"We're leaving," said a man walking into the room. They all nodded and began to walk to the bus. She hopped on Joes back and he ran for the bus spinning her around and she walked on to the bus hand in hand.

(later that night on the bus)

Lainey and Joe were watching TV with Kevin, Nick, and Frankie and laughing at the show when Frankie turned around and looked at Lainey and Joe holding hands and leaning on each other on the couch.

"I knew it," he said.

"You knew what?" she asked him.

"That you two would be you know," he said making a kissing face. She laughed with everyone else.

"And how did you know that?" Joe asked pulling her tighter.

"Because your reward was better," he said turning around.

Joe laughed but no one else did. They all knew what Kevin had offered Frankie for his help but not what Joe had offered. She looked at Joe who kissed her on the cheek then reached into his wallet pulling out a ten dollar bill. He handed it to Frankie who put it in his pocket and smiled.

"Nice doing business with you," he said and turned around to watched TV. They all laughed so hard they almost cried and Joe leaned in and gave her their first official kiss. This summer won't be so bad after all she thought!


	11. NO!

"I can't," Lainey said running out the door to the bus. The tears fell to her face as she reached the steps. She liked Joe but she just couldn't be with someone who hadn't felt that way from the start! She climbed the stairs and heard a crunch she looked down and saw pink rose petals on the floor leading to her bunk. She slid open her curtain and found twelve pink roses all laying in a row. She moved them aside and there was a small wrapped square package. She opened it and she almost felt more tears coming. It was a framed picture of Lainey and Kevin on her birthday. She had forgotten that they all had taken pictures together!

"I was hoping you'd find it under better circumstances," she turned around to see Kevin standing there. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, she squeezed tighter not letting go until she felt his arms around her. She stood there for a moment in silence. She pulled away and looked up at him tears streaming down her face. He wiped them away.

"Do you like them?" he asked with a smile. She nodded and gave him her first real smile of the night.  
"Anything for my princess," he said.

"Your princess?" she asked. He nodded.

"I was planning on asking you out tonight, but I guess someone beat me to it," he said nodding his head back to the building. She sighed and felt the tears again. "Dont cry," he said pulling her into another hug. "You've cried too much lately and I hate to see you like that." She breathed in smelling his cologne and sighed. It brought her back to that night she fell asleep with his sweatshirt on.

"It was you all along wasn't it?" she asked into his chest. She looked up at him and he looked confused. "From the first minute I met you. All the smiles and the winks, all the hugs, down by the vending machine, and in the pool. All those times I fell asleep like someone was watching me, when I was sick and you stayed up the whole night with me, and all those times I opened my eyes to find you staring at me, you've liked me this whole time. And I was too blind to see it," she cried even more. He held her closer.

"I wasn't gonna give up on you," he said. "Not my Lainey! I've already gone through too much trouble," he said nodding at the roses. She laughed.

"Does your offer still stand?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrow, "What offer?" he said.

"Ughh never mind," she laughed and wiped her eyes and held his hands looking at him.

"Kevin Jonas, would you please be my boyfriend all ready?"she asked with a smile. He beamed back down at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her for the first time. It sent chills through her whole body. She stood there for a long time until she heard someone walk in and they both looked to see Frankie walking by.

"Its about time," he said and hopped into his bunk.

Lainey and Kevin looked at each other and laughed and he pulled her into another kiss!


End file.
